Mystic Island/Characters
List of characters from the series. Main Characters * Ivana: A light yellow dog like creature who lives in a house with her friends. She is the leader of the group and is a very good explorer. * Noreen: A teal otter who is Ivana's friend. She loves swimming and loves flowers. In the Indonesian version, she is described as a male. * Sven: A red ferret who is always scared. He is always in fear of anything. * Dudley: A purple skunk who is adventurous. He, in the first episode, was Sven's rival, but he later said sorry to him and became friends. In the Indonesian version, he is described as a female. * Kaabo: A binturong who is Ivana's new friend. He was originally an orphan in the forest and is fostered by Ivana and friends. * Jinx: A black cat with a pink scarf who debuted in the movie. She is originally owned by an elderly grandmother but got another cat to replace her. In the series, She is very smart and is very good at video games like Magicmon. It is revealed that she's friends with Rance, Curly and Winky. * Ace: A white mink who debuted in the movie. He is one of the three lead children in the series and loves to hang out with Noreen (by calling her an aunt). * Nicky: A white tailed deer. She has a father who is an astronaut. * Mary: A periwinkle bandicoot who is Ivana's adopted daughter. She is one of the three lead children in the series and she'll appear in the Season 1 finale along with Terry. * Terry: A crested gecko who is Ivana's adopted son. He is one of the three lead children in the series and he'll appear in the Season 1 finale along with Mary. * Chubiies: Little creatures that assist Ivana and her friends. Ulabii (Red), Alanibii (Orange) Melebii (Yellow), Omabii (Green), Polubii (Blue), Ponibii (Purple), Apinkbii (Pink), Keokebii (White), Palaunu (Brown), Elebii (Black), Hinabii (Gray), Lilabii (Violet), Lokobii (Indigo) currently live in Ivana's house as their masters. Recurring Characters * Victoria: A green coyote who lives in the city. She is fabulous and is always look her best. * Denny: A young prairie dog who is the child in the pack. He is the youngest in his family. * Zhu-Zhu: A kitsune who is Victoria's roommate. He was originally from China and lives with Victoria. He's also the size of a regular red fox. * Wanda: An echidna who is always shy. She is Sven's female counterpart and is scared all the time. Sometimes, She cries and is sensitive. * Estelle: A little Furricorn who was hatched from the egg. She is the pet of Victoria and daughter of Zhu-Zhu and an unnamed adult Furricorn. * Vinny: A hermit crab who wears a shell made by Ivana. He lives on the beach with his friends and family. * Citrus: A dark blue bat eared mongoose and is Ivana's pet. She lives with her owner and barks like a wild dog. * Nozzle: A yellow and white kitten with a big voice. He is the kitten that doesn't grow up. * Officer Twinkle: A german shepard who works at the Mystic Police Department. He protects the island from crime, and from Muskus and other villains. * Pickle: A dachshund who works at the Mystic Diner and Drive In Theater. She has long brown and black fur. * Burner - A black spotted dalmatian who is the head firefigther of the Mystic Fire Department. He lives with his daughter Pepper at the firehouse. * Pepper: A brown spotted dalmatian who is Burner's daughter. She lives with her dad at the firehouse. * Suzette: A cream and pink skunk who is Dudley's sister. She is sweet and is married to a blue and black skunk named Julius. She has 4 kids named Yoko, Stinker, Aroma and Paw. * Julius: A blue and black skunk who is Suzette's husband and is Dudley's brother in law. He has 4 kids. * Mr. Raccoon: A brown raccoon who is the teacher of Mystic Driving School. He is afraid of instructing Dudley due to his inability to drive a car without causing public damage. He's also based on Mrs. Puff from Spongebob Squarepants. * Sparks: A mauve antelope squirrel who works in the auto repair shop and laboratory. She has a crush on Dudley because of how he looks. Her rival is Professor Hicklestein. She is the creator of some products like "Tickle Me Silly", well as a antidote to Muskus' giant-sizing formula used on the Season 1 finale. In the Indonesian version, she is described as a male. * Mr. Grump: A short-tempered elder wolverine and is Ivana and her friends's neighbor. Sometimes he's nice to them. * Mrs. Gran: An elder wolverine and is Mr. Grump's wife. She is kind and is nice to her neighbors. *Austin: An blue flying squirrel who thinks the made-up bad creatures, the Sloth Cats, exist, but they don't *Blake: A llama who is Austin's best friend. He is best known for making up best scary stories. *Miyuki: A light pink Whippet dog with dark blue hair who was originally from Japan. She lives with her father. *Dandelion: A reddish pink marmot. She is the best student at driving school. *Sylvia: A silver fox who was originally from Washington DC. She loves being grateful and is a smart kid. *Sawyer: A wolf who is Ivana's crush. He loves playing rock and roll music. *Kent: A striped polecat who is Noreen's crush. He's like Noreen except that he loves video games. In the Indonesian version, he is described as a female. Sibling Characters * Iggy: A golden dog like creature who is Ivana's little cousin. He is Ivana's mother's sister's son and loves learning from his aunt. * Yoko: A light purple skunk who is Dudley's niece and his sister's daughter. She has a white bow on her head and loves her sister Aroma and brothers Stinker and Paw. * Stinker: A black and white skunk who is Dudley's nephew and his sister's son. He resembles a regular skunk. * Aroma: A cream and white skunk who is Dudley's young niece and his sister's young daughter. She is the youngest in the family. * Paw: A blue skunk who is Dudley's young nephew and his sister's young son. He has his uncle's fang. Characters from Instinct Island * Mops: A white furry newfoundland dog. He is the leader of the group and is always being nosy. * Ana: A sea turtle who has a Hawaiian flower on her head. She loves to collect shells and was originally from Hawaii. * Borrowter: An armadillo who is brave. He wears a cowboy hat and loves dance music. * Katie: A bat with glasses. She can be on Borrowter's hat as a perch. * Marcus: A tabby cat and is Stella's brother. He has darker orange stripes and has 2 blue bracelets. * Stella: A gray tabby cat and is Marcus' sister. She has darker gray stripes, has a white belly and has 2 pink bracelets. * Lynn: A longhair yorkie who is always hyper. She is Mops' pal and loves to eat cookies. * Ralphie: A dragon squirrel who loves to invent things. He works in the garage. Characters from Valor Island * Roxie: A lavender raccoon. She is the leader of the group and is a dolphin lover. * Freddy: An alpaca who is always crazy. He doesn't like crying and loves to be silly. * Pico: A fennec fox with a red collar with blue jewels. She is very kind and is always helpful. It is revealed that her birthday is in September. * Slice: A tall praying mantis who is very good at karate. He is raised by a family of praying mantises before the show. * Coco: A cinnamon ferret who has a crush on Sven. She is pretty and is adorable. * Clawson: A navy blue otter and is Noreen's brother. He loves playing video games and is very social with his sister Noreen. * Mia: A hamster child who is Clawson's adopted daughter. She has cream fur and loves her adopted father. * Radburn: A tiger who owns a lot of Puffy Pets. He creates new ones from his home and discover new ones in the wild. Characters from Harmony Island * Nooby: A blue footed booby bird. He is the leader and is sometimes lost. * Margo: A gray chinchilla who has a little brother named Charles. She is Nooby's best friend. Characters from Rebirth Island * Characters from Ignite Island * Characters from Purity Island * Characters from Strike Island * Characters from Omega Island * Characters from Alpha Island * Characters from Delta Island * Characters from Soul Island * Characters from Chronos Island * Characters from Celestial Island * Characters from Judgement Island * Island Scouts * Courtney: A red panda who is the leader. She leads a group of hard working young animals of Mystic Island. * Brewis: A bear cub. He loves honey and cookies. * Clark: A chick. He is the honored member of the group. * Darwin: A duckling. He loves baths and swimming. * Kallie: A kitten. She is the smart gal in the group. * Lassie: A lamb. She is the youngest in the group. * Whitney: A wolf pup. She is a wonderful singer of the group. Main Villains * Muskus: A muskrat is always coming up with a new plan. He lives in an underground base with Trini. He also is the main antagonist on the The Crazy and Olly Show segments, while remains his role in Mystic Island. * Trini: A dhole and is Muskus' ally. She has redish fur and is a rival to Ivana. Recurring Villains * Dreadvil: A Culpeo who wears a white coat and pants. He is always greedy, and disguises himself under various personas to attempt to scam Ivana and her friends. He's also based on The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken. * Victor: A leafy sea dragon who is a stupid henchman. He's not very smart but works with Muskus and Trini. * Randy: A weasel father who is a robber. * Kimberly: A weasel mother who is a robber. * Matt: A weasel son who is a robber. In later episodes, He and his sister are more nice to Ivana and her friends. * Luna: A weasel daughter who is a robber. In later episodes, She and her brother are more nice to Ivana and her friends. * Curly, Tinky and Rance: Three little mice who live in mouse hole of Ivana's house. They cause trouble but Ivana and her friends always win. Unlike the most of the characters, they are completely mute, except for noises and laughs. They first appear in Season 2. * Hissabella: A siamese cat who was originally from the real world and works for Muskus. She is Jinx's rival and formally childhood friend. * King Cocky: A cockroach who lives on Cockroach Ranch. He has a crown on his head and has a huge amount of cockroach minions. * Pamela: A white gerbil/jerboa with snake fangs. She is the smallest villain. * Professor Hicklestein: A jaguar who is an evil scientist. He appeared once in Season 1, but he later becomes on a most recurring villain on Season 2, begin a henchman for Muskus, after he hires him after he escaped from prison. * Bubblelina: A light blue monkey who blows bubbles. She wears a while ballet outfit. * Thunderstroke: A dark blue horse who made his debut at VillainCon. He is the thunder master. * Sonar: A light brown bat who made her debut at VillainCon. She is the master of sound. Main Characters in The Crazy and Olly Show * Crazy: A lavender cat/poodle who is always acting silly. He has parents who is a cat and a poodle. * Olly: A tasmanian devil who is Crazy's roommate. He's the smart guy and loves bunnies. It is revealed that he has a mom, a dad, an older sister and 50 younger siblings. * Zelda: A light green mouse with a fluffy tail. She is Crazy's little sister. * Raz: A griffon who is Zelda's best friend. He is the son of an eagle and lion. He has short black hair and he's the smart child ever. * Jenny: A blue porcupine who is a fan of Magicmon (A parody of Pokemon). She lives next door to Crazy and Olly. * Bonnie: A pink and white dragon/unicorn who lives next door to Crazy and Olly. She is about 9 years old. * Layla: A skunk. She is Jenny's best friend and lives in her family's mansion. Recurring Characters in The Crazy and Olly Show * Scooter: A rooster. * Luca: A giant golden crowned flying fox bat. * Charles: A white chinchilla who is Zelda's crush. He is the youngest brother of Margo from Harmony Island. * Marco: A western pygmy possum. He loves playing sports and hanging out with his friends. * Sheldon: A turtle who is one of Zelda's friends. He is the son of Mr. Shelldozer the Banker from Mystic Island. * Phoebe: A frog who is one of Zelda's friends. She loves coloring and playing with water. * Walker: A puppy who is one of Zelda's friends. He is smart and is a great swimmer. * Catherine: A kitten who is one of Zelda's friends. She loves bathing and is Crazy's little cousin. * Goku: A monkey who is one of Zelda's friends. He loves to do karate after school. * Lizzie: A lizard who is one of Zelda's friends. She is very famous at the school. * Martha: A moth who is one of Zelda's friends. She loves listening to music on her iPod. * Shelia: A crab who is one of Zelda's friends. She is very sassy and doesn't like having time outs. Main Characters in Dennis the Narwhal * Dennis: A little narwhal who is crazy and prankster. He likes to causing madness and annoy villains. *Harmony: A rabbit and Dennis' best friend. She likes singing a song or too. *Charlie: A civet who is always picky on things. He likes to interrupt everyone.